


Warmth

by minatozagays



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatozagays/pseuds/minatozagays
Summary: A warm, comforting feeling invades her whenever she looks at them.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea started because I was trying to guess who the girl recording MiMoDaChaeng's Move dance practice was... so in my head, it was Sana and this is what happens.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author warning: I'm posting this without a beta reader, behold grammatical errors!

“C'mon Sana, we need someone to do it!”

Momo was whining now. The older girl was trying to stop Sana from leaving - she was their only option. They needed someone to record their dance practice and, to Momo's eyes, Sana was the only one who could.

“You can ask another member or a manager, even.” Sana said in return, “What about Tzuyu?”

“She left, went shopping with Jihyo, and Nayeon and Jeongyeon went home already…”

“Unnie…” A soft voice called behind her, Sana turning around to look at the source, “Please?”

Dahyun was pouting at her, puppy eyes working their way to Sana's heart. It's not like she wasn't used to it, but every time Dahyun acted that way, Sana couldn't say no to her.

After a few seconds, Momo joined Dahyun’s side, hugging her from behind and also pouting at the Japanese girl.

“You two are the worst.” Sana shook her head, sighing.

In that moment, Momo whispered something into Dahyun’s ear, making the younger giggle. Before Sana could ask, their pouty eyes disappeared and were replaced by a mysterious grin that made her quite uncomfortable.

“Satang, trust me,” Momo had left Dahyun's side and was approaching Sana now, “You'll love the cover,” She was really close. Too close, Sana thought.

Momo rarely acted that way around her, let alone in front of Dahyun. Sure, Sana knew both girls had been dating for a while now, but it always affected her whenever one would give her attention while the other was just looking at them. Momo was always playful, joking around Sana to make her laugh or annoy her. Either way, Sana loved her for it, and was always thankful to receive some attention from her.

But, as much as she liked it, Momo's actions felt different now. The expression on her face, the way Momo's right hand was resting on Sana's lower back, how she was almost whispering her words into Sana's ear… And it's not like Sana didn't enjoy it. She actually liked it, which made her frown.

Before she could say anything, Dahyun walked towards her too, resting her right hand on Sana's right shoulder, and then putting her chin on it. When she spoke, air tickled Sana's neck, but she didn't dare to move.

“Please, unnie…” Dahyun's voice was really low now and it sent a shiver down Sana's spine, “Would you help us?”

“We're your favorite girls, you always tell us…” It was Momo's turn now, and Sana couldn't take it anymore.

“Fine!” She stepped away from the both of them, cheeks flushing red, “I'll do it, you demons.”

“Yay!” Momo exclaimed, Dahyun only smiling cutely in return, “Let's go then, Mina and Chaeng are already at the practice room.”

Both girls lead them to said room, Sana walking behind them, speechless. What the hell had just happened?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sana, it's the third time!” Chaeyoung was almost screaming now, annoyance clear on her face, “You just need to stay still while recording, what's wrong?”

“I'm sorry, okay?” Sana sighed, “I try, but those two keep making faces at me,” She pointed at Dahyun and Momo, who were drinking some water and grinning at her, “They just… make me laugh.”

She was lying of course. Partially, at least. Dahyun and Momo were indeed making faces at her. But not funny ones, no. Their faces were something Sana couldn't read, but that made her feel a weird kind of uncomfortable, same way as before. And their moves… Sana was so mesmerized, so lost in their dance it made her lose focus and drop the phone she was using to record, or move her legs up and down, uneasy, invading the camera frame.

“Let's just take a break, okay?” Mina said, resting her hand on Chaeyoung's shoulder, “I'm sure Sana will finally record it properly and we'll go back home.”

Sana waited for both girls to leave the room before confronting Dahyun and Momo. “What the hell are you two doing?”

Momo just laughed, saying something to Dahyun that Sana couldn't hear, “I don't know what you're talking about, Sana.”

“We're just dancing like the instructor taught us. I'm sure Mina and Chaeyoung do the same as us.”

“No, they don't!” Sana, who had been sitting at the back of the room, was now standing, walking towards both girls, infuriated, “They don't make that face,” she pointed at Dahyun's features, “As if you… were…”

“As if she was…?” Momo had her arm around Dahyun's shoulders, both girls looking at Sana with a raised eyebrow.

“Whatever, forget it, you're both conspiring against me.” Sana blushed, turning around and going back to her sitting spot.

She sat down, hugging her legs and resting her forehead on her knees. She needed to clear her mind from all the feelings she was having. New ones? Not at all, but that didn't mean it was any easier dealing with them. She breathed deeply, trying to get rid of them one by one. Annoyance, anger, shame… desire. She frowned at herself. Had she really thought of that? A few times, yes. She shook her head, scared of the stupid idea that had crossed her mind for the nth time that month.

A soft hand rested on her back as she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't dare to look up to them, scared her cheeks would reveal what her thoughts screamed.

“I'm sorry, unnie,” It was Dahyun, the one sitting next to her, “We were just messing with you…”

Momo, kneeled in front of her, her hands holding Sana's head and gently lifting her chin up so she would look at her.

“Forgive us, please?” Momo's voice had never been so soft, Sana thought, and it brought something to Sana's heart. A strange, comforting warmth.

She finally looked up, both girls pouting at her, and Sana just chuckled at how adorable they both looked together.

“I would never get mad at you, guys,” she starts, cupping Momo's left hand on her right cheek, leaning into it for a few seconds and enjoying the feeling.

The feeling.

Was it…?

No, it couldn't be. She had convinced herself in so many occasions that she was wrong.

Dahyun moved her hand from Sana's back to her cheek, stroking a lock behind her ear and smiling kindly at her.

Maybe… if she asked...

“I…”

Sana couldn't keep going as Chaeyoung and Mina had gotten back into the room, giggling. They looked at the three girls, Chaeyoung frowning at how close they all were.

“Did we miss anything?” She said, leaving her bottle of water on a nearby shelf.

“Yes!” Dahyun said while getting up from Sana's side, voice getting so serious, “You made Sana sad saying she doesn't know how to record!”

“I- what?” Chaeyoung crossed her arms on her chest, “It's obvious she wasn't even focusing on recording! And you guys insisted we should upload it for the fans!”

Momo stroked Sana's cheek again before getting up as well, “You were so mean, Chaeyoungie, apologize.”

“There's no need to, really.” Sana said, voice so small they could barely hear it, “I had my head somewhere else, but it's okay now.” She smiled at the four girls, grabbing the phone once again, “So, c'mon, are you guys ready?”

“Yeah, hit play.” Mina smiled back at Sana.

“Whatever guys… you three are so weird today.”

And maybe they were. Or maybe Sana was imagining things. She hoped for that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“At last!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, “It is the perfect frame, Sana, you finally did it!”

They were all sitting around Sana, Dahyun resting her head on Sana's shoulder while Chaeyoung was sitting on her other side, playing the video once again. But Sana couldn't focus on that.

Dahyun's closeness had always been Sana's weakness. Sure, Sana would joke around, hugging the younger girl and trying to kiss her just to mess with her, but whenever Dahyun returned the affection, Sana would retreat, questioning every little thing she had done to end up in that position and, in the end, leaving Dahyun's side. That's when Momo appeared, always making sure the Korean girl was doing okay, was happy, and that's also how Sana realized there was something going on between them.

Chaeyoung was screaming about how cool one of their moves was and Mina and Momo just giggled at her. Sana could only focus on Dahyun's head that was still resting on her shoulder, her body curled up against her left side. She looked down at her, smiling when she saw she had her eyes close and a sweet smile covering her face.

There it was again. That feeling, the same she had when Momo had spoken to her so softly. A feeling of warmth that grew in her stomach and spread all over her body when she looked at Dahyun. It had been there for months now, almost a year, but Sana had assumed it was nothing, convinced herself that it was just loving Dahyun (and Momo) in a friendly way.

“Unnie, I'm tired.” Dahyun whispered against her neck, voice low, only for Sana to hear.

“You wanna go back to the dorm, darling?” Sana asked, pressing her lips against Dahyun's forehead.

The younger nodded, her smile only growing bigger when she felt Sana's lips on her skin, “Only if you go back with me.”

“Of course I will.”

In that moment, Sana noticed Momo was looking at them. She expected her friend to be frowning at how intimate the whole scene felt, but she wasn't. She was just smiling at them both, her eyes shining with a certain light Sana had never seen before. Momo just shook her head and got up.

“It's time to go guys, it's quite late and Dahyun is exhausted.”

“I'm not, I'm just a bit... tired...” She said, cuddling closer to Sana, who just hugged her back.

“Okay, let's go then.” Mina said getting up and helping Chaeyoung do the same, giving Sana a knowing look.

But knowing what, exactly?

Chaeyoung left the room with Mina while Momo was still picking up some clothes and placing them in her bag. However, Sana wasn't moving. Dahyun's calmed and rhythmic breathing told her the pale girl had fallen asleep, and the Japanese didn't have the heart to wake her up.

“Momo?” She called, trying not to raise her voice too much, “I think Dahyun fell asleep, can you carry her?”

“I didn't know you were so comfortable someone could fall asleep so easily on you.” She grinned at Sana, remembering all the times she had fallen asleep on her best friend and handing her a backpack before kneeling in front of her, “Dahyun, sweetheart,” Momo whispered, “We have to go now.” Dahyun only whined in return, hugging Sana closer.

Sana, who was just looking at Dahyun with dreamy eyes, tried to help Momo, “C'mon Dahyunnie, you can sleep on me in the car, but we need to move.”

At that, Dahyun opened her eyes, kissing Sana's jawline and getting up way too fast for someone who had just been sleeping. ‘Maybe she had been faking it?’ Sana thought, ‘Why, though?’.

“Now you're awake, huh?” Momo said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She got up, helping Sana up and grabbing the backpack from Sana's left hand.

Dahyun hugged Sana's right arm, “You promised I could sleep on you, you can't take it back!”

“Did I really promise that?” Sana said, a soft smile covering her face.

“You did, I heard it,” Momo said as she opened the practice room door for them, “Your exact words were ‘Dahyun, I promise you can use me as a pillow on the ride back home if you wake up now'.”

“You two really are the worst.” Sana lied.

They never failed to make her smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they had gotten into the car, Dahyun had fallen asleep (for real, this time) on Sana's shoulder. They were sitting at the back of the van, Dahyun on her left and Momo on her right. Meanwhile, Mina and Chaeyoung were at the front seats sharing earphones, so Sana assumed it was safe to talk to Momo about something that had been bugging the back of her mind for the last hour.

“Momoring?” Sana said lowly, not wanting anyone else to hear, “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” Momo was checking some texts but she put the phone back in her pocket and paid full attention to Sana, “What is it?”

Sana gave one last look to Mina and Chaeyoung, too absorbed in their conversation to hear them. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and spoke again.

“How long have you and Dahyun… been… y'know… 4 months?” She blushed, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

“Dating?” Sana only nodded, “It's been 5 months now, why?”

“I don't know, it's just…”

Sana sighed, not finishing her sentence. Momo frowned at her, placing her hand on Sana's to stop the fidgeting and try to calm her down. She wanted to know what was bothering her.

“Hey, Satang, what is it?” She used her other hand to lift Sana's chin, softly, so the younger girl would look at her.

“I don't know Momo, you tell me?”

At that, Momo's eyes went wide open, “W-What do you mean?”

“I've seen you two act. Around each other, around other members. Around me.” Sana started, not really knowing where the conversation was going, “I know I'm not the only one who knows… but you two have changed how you act towards the members since you started dating. You're not as touchy, you don't spend as much time with them as you do with each other. You even have some inside jokes other members don't get…”

“But you get them!”

“Exactly.” Was all Sana said, at first. She paused for a few seconds before talking again, “I'm the only one who gets them. I'm always with you two. The only one you've been acting the same with. The only…” She eyed Dahyun, smiling, “Sometimes I think she acts around me the same way she acts around you.”

Momo nodded, understanding what Sana was (finally) talking about, “Is it bad, then?”

“No.” She sighed, for the nth time that evening, “I don't know. I don't want you to feel jealous, or doubt her feelings for you. She likes you and-”

“I'm not jealous.”

“I'm just asking because you two obviously like each other a lot and-”

“What if she likes you too?”

Momo said it so low Sana barely heard her even though she was basically whispering it on her ear. She froze, slowly turning her head to look at Momo in the eyes, noses almost touching.

“She what?”

The van stopped, a thick silence filling the vehicle.

“Guys? Wake Dahyun up, c'mon.” Chaeyoung said, picking up her bag and getting out of the car. Mina smiled at both Sana and Momo, then got out too, leaving both girls and the sleeping one alone.

“Momo,” Sana said, still looking at her, “Does she like me?”

“I… She...”

“Momo…”

“You should ask her yourself.”

Sana nodded, noticing how the older girl was still holding her hand.

And then, it hit her.

“Do you like me, Momo?”

No response.

“You're not so bold now, huh?”

Momo moved from her seat, taking her bag and Dahyun's. Sana scoffed, knowing her best friend too well to understand when she wanted a conversation to be over, so she didn't dig further.

She cupped Dahyun's face, stroking her cheek, “Dahyun, wake up, we're home.”

“I've never left it,” she said with a sleepy voice, hugging Sana closer, reaching for something - someone, rather, on Sana's right. She opened her eyes, “Where’s Momo?”

“She left the van already…” Sana sat up straight, grabbing her purse and clearing her throat before continuing, “Dahyun, you like Momo, right?”

“You know I do.” She answered, not understanding why Sana seemed so nervous suddenly.

“Do you… like me?”

“Of course I do unnie, you're my-”

“No, Dahyun,” Sana shook her head, “Do you _like_ me?”

She stayed silent for a few seconds, lost in Sana's brown eyes. However, she didn't hesitate when she answered.

“I do.”

“Okay.” Sana said, relief visible on her face.

“Okay…?” Dahyun asked, slightly tilting her head in confusion.

“Okay.” Was all Sana answered before finally leaving the van with a smile on her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the dorm, Sana wanted to talk to Momo. As much as she wanted to respect her friend's wishes to not talk about their feelings, Sana needed to know. It would make things easier… right?

“Jeongyeon, where's Momo?” Sana asked the older girl who was cooking some ramen for Mina and Chaeyoung.

“She got here a few minutes ago and went directly to our room.” Jeongyeon shrugged, eyes never leaving the noodles.

Dahyun passed by Sana, ignoring their conversation and heading to Momo's room. Sana wanted to follow her, but someone grabbed her hand.

“You should let them figure things out first, now that they know.”

“What do you mean, Mina?”

The younger girl just smiled softly at her, “It's so obvious, I don't know how they only noticed now… and apparently, you too.”

“Notice what?” Sana didn't understand what Mina was talking about, “Mina, what are you saying?”

She pulled on Sana's arm and took her to the couch, away from other members.

“You think I didn't notice how you three act around each other?” She started, “At first, I thought it was just Momo and Dahyun, but soon I noticed you were part of them, too. Even if not even you guys knew.”

“So you know about them too.” Sana giggled.

“Everyone does, but that's not the point.” She placed her hands on Sana's shoulders, looking right into her eyes, “The point is, you need to admit your feelings.”

“My… feelings?” How could she know?

“You are not discreet, Sana. You've never been.”

“But… what if she doesn't feel the same?”

“Talk to Momo. Alone.” She smiled, though Sana noticed it was a sad gesture, “You three have something special, don't wait too much or you'll miss your chance.”

Mina got up then, leaving Sana on the sofa while she went back to her seat next to Chaeyoung. Sana was still lost in her thoughts, trying to imagine what she could possibly tell Momo. ‘Momo, we've been best friends for years but I realized just now that I might be in love with you’.

She moved from the sofa, lazily heading to her room. She threw her purse on top of her bed and sat on it, exhaustion hitting her from all the emotions she had felt throughout the evening.

Jihyo, who had been folding some clothes in front or her closet, noticed something was up with Sana, so she paused her task and sat next to her.

“Long day at the company?” She said, resting her head on her shoulder.

“You have no idea, Ji.” Sana said, sighing.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I'm not sure I have something to talk about just yet…”  She looked down at Jihyo's lap, “Why do you have your pajamas there?”

“Oh, Jeongyeon asked if she could use my bed tonight, so I'm taking Dahyun's and she's sleeping with-”

“Momo,” Sana smiled, “Hold on, why does Jeongyeon want to sleep here?”

“Something about watching a drama.” Jihyo laughed softly, shaking her head.

“Oh… I just hope they let Minari and I sleep then.”

“Mina is also joining then, so you're alone on this one.”

Before any of them could add anything else, Dahyun knocked on the door, smiling at both girls.

“Unnie, Momo wants to talk to you,” She said looking at Sana, who just nodded.

They both walked together to Momo's room, Sana trying to dry her sweaty hands on her sweatpants. The older girl placed her knuckles on the door, not knocking on it just yet.

“Dahyun, I…”

“I know.” The younger smiled.

“What do you know?” She tilted her head at her, smiling.

“I know how you feel. How you've felt for so long. Now, you know how… how I feel, so the next step is up to you.”

“The next step?”

“Unnie, just talk to her, okay? I'll wait for you both to have dinner.”

Dahyun knocked on the door for her and walked away, leaving Sana with a dumbfounded expression. Momo opened the door, looking down to her feet, not daring to face her. She moved aside, inviting Sana in and closing the door behind her.

Sana sat on the edge of the bed and Momo followed her, sitting next to her but leaving some distance between them. Sana didn't like that, so she moved closed until her knee touched Momo's.

“First of all, I'm sorry about before,” Momo started.

“So… you wanna answer my question now?”

“I don't think it needs to be answered,” She said, strangely cold.

Sana furrowed her eyebrows, “But I'm guessing Dahyun told you about-”

“Yeah, she did. But we knew that already.”

“I'm so tired of people knowing everything today, I swear.” Sana shook her head, “Listen, Momo… I know you're in love with her. I'd venture to say you love her. You're my best friend, and even if I feel the same towards her, I'd never hurt you. I'd never try to steal her or anything, I'd never-”

“Steal her? From me?” Momo started laughing. Loudly. Sana frowned at her.

“What's so funny?” Sana was annoyed now, “You think I can't take her?” She pointed at Momo with her index finger, a serious expression in her face, “I'm warning you, Hirai, one day you'll wake up to Dahyun and me in the same bed!”

“That's what I'm hoping for.”

Silence.

“What?” Sana asked, finger still pointing at Momo.

“Why don't you ask again?”

“Ask… what?” She moved her hand back to her lap, fingers starting to move nervously.

“What you've wanted to ask for months now.”

Sana froze. She knew the words, she knew her own feelings. What scared her was that she already knew Momo's answer. The older girl placed a hand on top of hers, calming the fidgeting once again. As always, Momo was making sure she was okay. Comfortable. Happy. Ever since they took that flight to Korea together, Sana knew Momo was going to be a part of her life she'd never want to lose.

“D-do you like me, Momo?”

Momo smiled shyly, nodding in return.

“But… Dahyun likes me, too.”

“She does.”

“And I like you both.”

“You do.” The older girl couldn't stop smiling.

“Then…”

“Then…” Momo repeated, “You're the one who has to choose the next move.” She got up from bed, “Dahyun is waiting for us to have dinner, wanna join?” She extended a hand towards her.

Sana didn't doubt for a second to take it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This ramen is amazing, Jeong, you really are a great cook!”

“Nayeon, you don't need to compliment me all the time, I already told you I'm watching that drama with Mina and you.”

“She's not wrong though, it's really good, unnie,” Tzuyu smiled at her.

The nine of them were finishing up their bowls. Jeongyeon was supposed to cook for Mina and Chaeyoung only, but she ended up adding so much ramen she just invited them all.

While everyone was enjoying their last bites, Sana was still halfway through her bowl. She kept moving the noodles around, not really eating. Her mind was far away, trying to figure out what Momo's words meant. What ‘the next move’ should be.

“Sana, you don't like them?” Momo whispered next to her.

“They're yummy, but I'm not really hungry…”

“You don't wanna eat them, then?”

Momo placed her hand on Sana's knee, and somehow, it calmed her. She didn't know what the older girl had in her. A warm, comforting aura surrounded her, making Sana feel much more at ease when Momo was next to her.

“You don't have to make up your mind just yet.” Momo said, “You have all the time you want.”

“But they'll get cold.” Sana answered.

“They won't. They'll be waiting for you, like they've always been.”

Sana shoot her head up, realizing Momo wasn't talking about the ramen in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something, closing it a second later, smiling at her bowl again.

“I’ve made up my mind long ago. I just didn't know I have.”

And so she ate dinner, feeling calmer. She didn't miss the way Dahyun, in front her, looked at the both of them with her signature eye smile.

After cleaning the plates and the table, each girl went to their respective room, Jeongyeon joining Nayeon and Mina with her laptop, and Jihyo, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung closed the door to the maknae room, giggling at something Tzuyu had said. Sana was about to enter her room when Dahyun stopped her.

“Unnie?”

“Hm?” Sana said, blushing at how soft Dahyun's voice was.

“You know…” She looked at Momo, who was resting her shoulder against her room's door frame. The older girl nodded, “If… If Nayeon and Jeongyeon are too loud with their kdrama and they don't let you sleep, you can always… join us.”

Sana's surprised face must have worried them, because Momo hurried to add, “Only if you want, of course.”

Sana's gaze danced between the two girls, chuckling at her own silliness, “I'll think about it, I promise.”

She got into her room, closing the door behind her. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were fighting about who would be the one holding the laptop, and Mina had just finished changing into her pajamas.

“Sana?” The Japanese girl called, “What are you doing here?”

“Well… it's my room too, you know?”

“Didn't you talk to Momo?”

“I… did? Why?”

“Oh, nothing,” Mina smiled, “I just thought you'd follow my advice of not missing your chance.”

“Mina, come here, we're gonna start!” Nayeon called, patting the seat next to her.

The younger smiled one last time at Sana, who was still standing next to the door. She took a deep breath and decided to move.

She change into her pajamas and left her room, heading towards Momo's. She knocked and, in less than a second, the door opened to a worried Dahyun, Momo sitting on her bed, face buried in her hands.

“Sana, you…”

“I made up my mind, I'm having that ramen now.” She walked into the room.

“Ramen?” Dahyun said in confusion, closing the door behind her, “What are you talking about?”

“You are?” Momo's voice was full of hope, glassy eyes looking up at her best friend.

Sana nodded, “I am.”

Momo jumped from bed, almost knocking Sana down in a tight hug. Dahyun was still not understanding what was going on, but she didn't fail to smile at both girls being so close together.

“It's a yes, Dahyun, she is saying yes!”

“Yes to what?”

Sana broke the hug, turning to face Dahyun. She cupped her face, kissing her forehead, “To both of you.”

Sana wanted to add something else. Something cute, a catchy phrase maybe. She couldn't, though. Dahyun's lips pressed against hers, moving softly. However, Sana didn't react, too shocked to move.

“Did I read it wrong?” Dahyun pulled away, fear visible on her face, “Oh my God, Sana, I'm so sorry I-”

Sanna kissed her back, with such intensity Dahyun was left breathless, Momo hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

“I can't believe your dumb plan worked, Dahyunnie!” The older girl said, voice full of joy.

“Her plan?”

“We've been wanting to confess for a long time now,” Momo continued, “But we never knew if you felt the same way towards both of us…”

“Until today.” Dahyun continued, “I thought, ‘if she goes through this dance practice unbothered then we can assume she doesn't like us’.”

“I mean, anyone would be affected by it, it was really hot.”

“Still…” Momo sighed, resting her head on Dahyun's shoulder, “I'm sorry I acted that way in the van. I huh,” she cleared her throat, “I kind of panicked?”

“That's cute.”

“So now, what?” Dahyun said, turning around to face Momo.

“I say we cuddle and sleep,” Momo suggested, “Lil Dubu was so exhausted, wasn't she?”

Dahyun nodded, getting into bed first and waiting for Sana to lie next to her. She did and, as soon as Sana rested her head on the pillow, Dahyun snuggled close to her. Momo joined them, switching lights off.

She was facing Sana, the small amount of light that entered the room through the window illuminated their faces.

“Goodnight.” Sana whispered.

“Goodnight.” Momo answered.

Dahyun, on the other side, was already fast asleep on Sana's shoulder. Sana kissed the top of her head, smiling into it.

 

However, she didn't sleep.

 

An hour after they had said goodnight, Sana turned her head to face Momo, who had her eyes closed. A question had been bothering her, one that needed to be answered.

“Momoring, are you awake?”

“What is it, Sana?”

“I can't sleep, I have this question in my head and I need you to answer it.”

“Sure, tell me.” Momo moved closer to Sana, hugging her with her left arm and hiding her face on her neck.

“How long have you known you both like me?”

Momo smiled, “As soon as Dahyun knew, she told me. A month after we started dating.”

“And for you?”

“For me… that would be a bit before,”she chuckled, “I first realized I had feelings for you when you held my hand during take off the day we traveled to Korea.

Sana gasped, “That's… years… Momo, why didn't you say anything?”

“I didn't want to lose our friendship, you were the only one I had back then…”

“You don't have to worry about that.”

They didn't say anything else for a few minutes, until Momo spoke again.

“Sana?”

“Yes?”

“It's been years I've been wanting to ask you but…” she breathed deeply, “Can I kiss you?”

“You definitely can.”

And so she did. It felt different from Dahyun, Sana thought. A bit more desperate, yes, but also sweet, bringing back that warmth that invaded every corner of Sana's body. She smiled into the kiss, breaking it seconds after.

“You should have done this a long time ago, Hirai.”

“For once in my life, Minatozaki, I have to agree with you.”

“Goodnight, idiot.”

“Goodnight, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed some soft saidahmo uwu.
> 
> Remember you can find me on Twitter, I'm @minatozagays


End file.
